Mr Scary Puppet
by sakicchi
Summary: What if Konan went on a LONG 1 month trip, Cherry had to go shopping and Saki was left to do the cleaning? OCs, Saki Uchiha and Cherry Aizawa included. Akatsuki OOCness. One-Shot.


_What if Konan went on a LONG 1 month trip, Cherry had to go shopping and Saki was left to do the cleaning?_

**WARNING: ****AKATSUKI OOCness. **

**RATED:**** T for Language**

Hey, fellow readers!! Saki here with a humorous Akatsuki fic! This includes mine and my BFF's OCs, Cherry and Saki!

Not a big R&R person, but if you want, go nuts! _**NO BAD TALK ABOUT SAKI OR CHERRY.**_

By the way, I'm letting Deidara and Sasori represent Saki and Cherry in the character catagory.

"blah" – Talking

"_blah" _– Thinking

**Do I own Naruto? ****Nope. Wish I did, though.**

* * *

**Mr. Scary Puppet**

"Alright guys, I'll be back in a month!"

Pein had to be held back from tackling Konan down and begging her to stay. Konan winked and smiled at the rest of the members. "Oh! I forgot! Saki, Cherry," Konan turned and walked over to the 2 said girls, who were currently holding Pein down. "Sorry! The cleaning and cooking is left to you two!" Konan apologized to them. "No problem!" They assured. "Thanks girls!" She crouched down to Pein's level (he was on his knees, practically weeping) and pat his head. "Don't worry, Pein! I'll be back soon." She smiled sweetly and stood up. "Bye!" She turned and closed the door behind her.

Momentarily, it was silent, until Cherry remembered that she had to go shopping with her sister, Shizuma Aizawa. "Sorry Saki! I gotta go shopping!" Cherry bowed in apology. Saki simply shook her head. "No problem! Leave it to me!"

So, Saki was left to do the cleaning of the Akatsuki HQ. She finished the Kitchen and Bathrooms, and she decided that she wanted to clean something else. (**A/N:** Yes, Saki is a cleaning freak.) She looked around and spotted...

Deidara's and Sasori's Art Workshop.

Saki blinked and grabbed her supplies. She peaked into the messy shop and looked around. She noticed clay and wood everywhere. It was dusty, too. After spraying some Febreeze, she walked in and looked around again. "Kyaa! It's Deidara's corner!" She squeaked, scurrying over. Saki glanced around at the creations. _"These could get damaged lying around here..." _She thought. Turning, she spotted some of Sasori's wood and grinned evilly. "Craft time!" Saki cheered running over and stealing some wood.

After a few minutes of sawing and gluing, her craft was done. "Perfect!" She grinned.

"A small shelf for Deidara to put all his figures!! Now back to cleaning."

Little did she know, the rest of the Akatsuki were watching her clean up the shop. "Yay!! A shelf! I needed one, un." Deidara whispered happily. "Ya. Using MY wood...!" Sasori replied, pissed. "Shut up you two!" Itachi hissed.

Saki hummed a song as she swept the floor. She felt a chill up her spine suddenly and turned quickly.

"EKK!" She jumped as she saw bunches of puppets lined up in a corner. "How did I not notice these creepy things..." Walking over to them, she sighed. "Honestly, how can Cherry and Sassy stand these things...?" Leaning forward, she poked one of them. "Gah! They're all dusty! I don't dare try cleaning them though..."

Noticing this, Sasori was pissed at Saki's comments. "Hmm... This'll show her..." Sasori said evilly, raising his hands.

Saki was staring intensely at the puppet when it quickly moved forward with its mouth wide open. "AHHHHHH!!" Saki screamed, falling backwards. "Shit dude! Don't do that!!" Saki breathed, pointing at the puppet. "You just pumped up my heart rate to 144 bpm!! AND I JUST CLEANED THE FLOOR!! Look what you made me do! Fall and get my hand prints on the floor AND _your _dust EVERYWHERE!!" She accused, but the puppet just stood still. "Hmph!" Saki scoffed.

Meanwhile, Sasori was trying to stifle his laugh. Deidara smacked him up the side of his head. "Sasori! How dare you!" Deidara hissed. "She was talking to it like it was a real person!" Kisame twitched.

Saki dialled Cherry's cell. "Speak." Cherry answered coolly. "CHERRY! Sasori's workshop is haunted!! I swear!! A puppet just moved and scared the shit outta me!!" Saki yelled. "Chill, girl. Therapy will do you some good." Cherry replied.

"But I-"

Cherry hung up before Saki could finish. "Gee Thanks..."

Saki then heard wood clacking together, but she didn't bother turning around.

"If that's you, Mr. Scary Puppet, I swear I will take this flat 2x4 piece of wood and smack you so hard, you will suffer a giant concussion that can not be fixed." She stated.

_"It's a puppet, moron. It won't suffer a concussion..." _Sasori thought.

But Saki turned around after and saw that the scary puppet was gone.

-twitch-

"OH, NO YOU DIDN'T!!" Saki snapped and grabbed an even piece of 2x4 wood for protection.

"Ha! Take that! You shall be haunted tonight by Mr. Scary Puppet!" Sasori whispered evilly.

Saki called Cherry again and told her what happened. "Ouch! Sorry Saki I won't be home tonight... Shizuma wants me home to help get Gramps out of the can..."

-beep-

"GAH!! " Saki screamed.

She stormed out of the workshop and slammed the door, not caring that the Akatsuki boys were still there, frozen. "That is the last time I enter that damn room without Deidara!" She stated and stormed off to prepare dinner.

After an hour, the kitchen was silent - aside from Zetsu stuffing down all the food - and no one DARED to say anything with Saki's pissed mood.

_"Maybe she's PMSing..."_ Itachi thought.

Sasori was mentally laughing hysterically.

_"This is kinda creepy..." _Kisame worried.

_"Sasori shall pay for this… It's his entire fault." _Deidara mentally muttered.

Pein coughed. "So... Who's cleaning up?"

"Hidan." Saki stated plainly as she sipped some tea, still quite pissed off.

"Why the fuck me?!"

"Because I said so." She groaned and shot him the famous Uchiha death glare.

"Ekk! Ok, ok, I will!"

After dinner and clean up, Saki stormed off to her and Cherry's room. Slamming the door, she screamed. "WHY, KONAN!! And Cherry!? GAH!! Why must no one believe me!? Therapy?! Ya right! Like it need it!" Saki fumed.

"She is totally PMSing..." Itachi nodded after hearing Saki's little rant.

"WTF?!" All the guys turned to face Itachi. "WHAT?! I know how she is. Sasuke, too. You can even ask him!" Itachi swore as he held up the phone. "No thanks... We don't what to know..." They sighed.

Again after their little dispute, every one was ready to turn in. Saki lay in bed, thinking to herself how she wouldn't fall asleep and how she wanted to smack Cherry's Grandpa for staying in the bathroom too long and keeping Cherry at home.

"I swear upon my acoustic guitar in the corner of my room that I will never turn that doorknob to the workshop without Deidara." She repeated that line to herself until she fell asleep.

Saki dreamt of happy dreams that night, and she completely forgot about Mr. Scary Puppet.

Until...

* * *

"Ok, ready?" Sasori grinned evilly to the others as they approached Saki's room.  
"Just remember Sasori. You'll pay for this one day." Deidara hissed again. "Yeah, yeah." Sasori sighed in reply. "I've been meaning to get her back since she stole my midnight black nail polish..." Itachi smiled and pat Sasori on the back. "Good job, my friend."

"Who's with us!?" Itachi questioned the others. Everyone but Deidara raised their hand.

Deidara rolled his eyes. "I'll get you all one day..." He reminded.

They peaked into Saki's room and found her sleeping peacefully. "Come on, guys! Do you really want to disturb that cute thing?!" Deidara questioned. Sasori rolled his eyes. "Yes." He replied matter-of-factly. Deidara crossed his arms and looked away.

* * *

Saki awoke at the feel of a tap on her shoulder. She shifted and her eyes fluttered open.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Saki shrieked. "Mr. Scary Puppet!! This is the last straw!!" She stated and dragged that puppet out of her room, right passed the Akatsuki, and outside into the cold night at 2:00 in the morning. (**A/N: **She's only in a sports bra and shorts 'mind you xD)

The Akatsuki guys stood there, gawking in the doorway. "Well, didn't expect this..." Kisame coughed. "Aw... Fuck..." Sasori cursed as they heard a big **BOOM **in the distance. "Good thing I taught her explosives." Deidara winked to the others and walked inside. Saki came skipping back happily. The boys simply watched as she practically danced to her room and drifted into a nice slumber.

**FIN**

* * *

There you have it! My first fic that's up here. I got the idea for this at 2:30am when I couldn't fall asleep. Jashin, I **LOVE **messing with Sasori! It's so fun!

Sorry if it sucks... xD

R&R if you want to.

**-**Saki


End file.
